Moonlit Knights
by dragonchild247
Summary: After helping Atem go to the afterlife, Yugi struggles to adjust to a normal life. However, when Yugi begins to have dreams about a far off land, he must embark on a new adventure alone to discover a life he has no memory of. YGO/FF4xover
1. Prologue

**dragonchild247: Tah-dah! Hurrah! I did it! Finally! My first YGO Final Fantasy crossover! It came together the way I wanted it to. For starters, it sounded like I was on an acid trip and it wasn't flowing the way I had hoped. And another thing, everyone wasn't in character. Granted some things just might be for shits 'n giggles, but bear with me hear. I wanted to have a little fun with this story.**

**Reminder: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Final Fantasy IV. All credit goes to the creators. And I will not have any characters of my own creation in this one, which is a first for me. And no Atem, another first for me.**

**Banzai!**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"It's a boy!" A woman with brown hair shouted.

The baby boy had spiky, violet tipped, black hair and blond bangs. He had slight pale skin, but he was healthy. He opened his violet eyes and looked up at his mother.

Mrs. Muto smiled as she held her new born son in her arms. "Hello," she said softly, "my little Yugi."

"Yugi?" Echoed the brunet woman.

"Yes." Mrs. Muto replied. "I shall call him Yugi. Do you like that?"

Baby Yugi giggled.

Mrs. Muto had red hair and blue eyes. Her bangs covered the moon-shaped crest on her forehead. She originally had white hair, but had dyed it so she could blend in with the humans. She was a Lunarian, but found her husband in a place called Domino City, extremely far away from Baron, far across the ocean. "You will be able to great things in time, Yugi." She whispered to her son. "You will become a great person."

Yugi giggled.

* * *

**dragonchild247: Ok. Short prologue. I have a habit of doing that with stories that have one. Such as "Dhampir Atemu." Anyways. Yes, I had Mrs. Muto a Lunarian. Yes, I said her hair was red and her eyes were blue. Here's the thing. I didn't know her eye or hair color so I guessed. As for the Lunarian, bit…you'll have to find out. Please review.**


	2. Memories

**MEMORIES**

Mrs. Muto hurried as she escaped Baron castle. In her arms, she carried a bundle, the size of a four year old child. She ran as fast as she could. "Don't worry, Yugi." She said to the bundle. "I will not let anyone harm you." She closed her eyes and concentrated on Domino City. "Teleport."

Magic surrounded her and transported her to Domino City.

Mrs. Muto found herself in a dark, abandoned alley. She heaved a heavy sigh of relief.

From inside the bundle, four year old Yugi let out a small wail.

Mrs. Muto hushed her son. "It's all right, Yugi." She whispered assuringly. "It's all right."

Yugi quieted down and fell back to sleep.

Mrs. Muto smiled softly. She changed into a red shirt, beige skirt, a blue headband to cover her moon-shaped crest on her forehead, and a white jacket. Then she unwrapped Yugi from the blanket and dressed him in a white t-shirt and blue shorts. She wrapped him back up in the blanket she used to conceal him. She placed a finger tip on her son's forehead. "Forget." She muttered.

A light glowed from her finger and all the memories of Baron were now erased.

Mrs. Muto picked Yugi up into her arms and headed to the Turtle Game Shop. "Remember this Yugi," she whispered, "I will always love you."

* * *

**Thirteen years later**

It was a lovely Sunday evening. Yugi was up and was a little depressed. "It's been a whole month since I helped the Pharaoh's spirit pass on into the next world." He muttered to himself. "But I've been having troubles adjusted to a regular life." He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "I don't want a regular life. It's so boring."

A knock came at his bedroom door. It opened and in stepped Mrs. Muto. "Hello Yugi." She said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." He lied.

Mrs. Muto smiled sadly. _My son misses the adventures he had with the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle and his friends._ She thought.

She knew about the Puzzle. She had her suspicions when Solomon, Yugi's grandfather, told her Yugi had a lot on his mind. Her suspicions grew when she approached her son about it. Then her suspicions were confirmed when she managed to enter the Puzzle and met the Pharaoh. She and Yami promised each other never to tell Yugi of the meeting.

Yugi looked at his mother. "Hey, mom, can I ask you something?" He asked.

"You can ask me anything, Yugi." Mrs. Muto answered.

"Do you ever miss home?"

Mrs. Muto's blood ran cold. "What do you mean?"

"Sometimes you'll stare out the window like you miss something. I figured it was home."

Sadly, Mrs. Muto smiled. "Yes. I sometimes feel homesick."

"What was it like?"

Mrs. Muto shrugged. "It was comfortable and lovely." She walked up to him and hugged her son. "I know you don't remember it, you were so young." Then she sat down next to him and held Yugi in her arms. "You used to run around in the garden, pretending to be a hero."

Yugi smiled, thinking that was unlike himself. "Really?"

"Yeah." Mrs. Muto giggled. _It wouldn't hurt to tell him a little._ She thought. _Just a little, not everything._ "Sometimes you pretended to be a knight. And then, you would play hide-and-seek with three friends of yours. You were always it of course."

Yugi laughed softly in his throat. "I was?"

"Yes, but you didn't seem to mind. Of course, you would always find them." Mrs. Muto giggled again. "Oh, they would be so upset once you found all of them, but it was worse when they couldn't find you."

Yugi chuckled. "Sounds like Tea whenever we played."

Mrs. Muto tussled his hair. "You just had a talent." She rested her head on her son's.

"Maybe we can go visit sometime."

Mrs. Muto's heart sank. She loved Yugi, but she was not willing to awaken the memories she made him forget so long ago. "Perhaps." She straightened, released him, and stood. "Let's go, Yugi. It's time for supper."

He nodded, stood, and followed her out of his bedroom.

* * *

_**Dream...**__Yugi was four years old and playing in a courtyard with three kids, two boys and a girl, all a bit older than him. He was happy and enjoying himself. He saw his mother, ran to her, and threw his arms around her._

_Mrs. Muto smiled sadly and returned her son's embrace._

_Then it was suddenly night and Yugi stared up in awe of a tall, dark, mysterious figure standing before him. He backed away slowly. "Mom!" He called._

_Mrs. Muto snatched up her son into her arms and ran. "Sleep." She said._

_Yugi felt a powerful sensation come over him and everything went black as he fell asleep. __**...End of dream**_

Yugi awoke to the sound of his alarm clock Monday morning. He crawled out of bed and changed into his Domino High School uniform. Then he put his books into his backpack, zipped it closed, slung it over his shoulders, and hurried out to meet up with Tea.

Mrs. Muto smiled when she saw him. "Good morning." She said.

"Morning mom." Yugi replied, continuing on past her. Then he stopped and turned to her. "Mom, is it all right if I talked to you about something after school?"

Mrs. Muto nodded. "Of course dear." She answered.

Yugi smiled brightly. "Kay. Thanks. Bye." He waved and hurried off.

Mrs. Muto sighed and looked up the ceiling. "Please." She prayed. "Don't let it be about home again."

* * *

During homeroom and before the teacher got there, Yugi and Joey were dueling as usual. The small teen lost for the first time to the blond. Joey, knowing how unnatural it was for him to win against his friend, asked, "Do you have something on your mind, Yug?"

Yugi shrugged. "I had a weird dream last night." He answered. "It's been bothering me."

Tea tilted her head to one side. _I wonder if it's about Atem._ She thought. _Yugi's been struggling the hardest to adjust to a life without the Pharaoh._

Yugi sighed. "Sorry guys." He muttered.

Joey smiled. "Don't worry about it, Yugi." He replied. "We're here for ya if you ever need us."

Yugi smiled slightly and nodded.

* * *

Yugi sighed as he listened to the boring math lecture. He stared out the window, letting his thoughts wander off and his mind with it.

_**Dream...**__"Yugi!" A girl called. "Yugi! Come out, come out wherever you are!"_

_Yugi giggled softly, remaining perfectly still in a bush. "Rosa will never find me." He whispered to himself. He saw Rosa pass by and giggled softly again to himself. Once she was gone, he stealthily crawled out and ran straight to the steps near by. Then he touched the top step and shouted, "Home free!"_

_Rosa and two boys came running and saw him. "That's not fair!" One boy yelled._

_Yugi laughed, "What's wrong, Kain?"_

_The other boy sighed. "I guess Yugi wins again." He said._

_Kain snorted._

_Rosa giggled. "Oh well. Cecil, since I found you first, you're it."_

_Cecil nodded. He ran up to the top step, closed his eyes, and counted._

_Yugi, Rosa, and Kain ran off to hide. Yugi climbed to the very top of a tree. There, he sat quietly and motionless. __**...End of dream**_

"Yugi!" The teacher called.

"Forty-two!" Yugi shouted, snapping back to reality.

The whole class giggled.

Yugi stared at the blackboard, seeing the problem written on it. He blushed with embarrassment and sank into his chair.

The teacher stared at the small teen.

Just then, the bell rang.

All the kids rose and bowed.

Yugi sighed with relief.

* * *

"Grandpa, I'm home!" Yugi called, exhausted from a long boring day.

Solomon walked in and smiled. "Hello Yugi." He said. "You're mother is making you a snack."

The small teen nodded and hurried to the kitchen, where he threw his backpack onto the floor.

Mrs. Muto looked up from slicing apples. "Welcome home, Yugi." She said. "Long day?"

He nodded and sat down. "I zoned out during math class." He announced. "It's been really weird."

"Oh?" Mrs. Muto asked.

"Yeah.

Mrs. Muto went back to slicing apples, a worried look upon her face. "Tell me."

"Both times, I dreamed I was four again, but I'm playing hide-and-seek with three people named Rosa, Kain, and Cecil. Last night I was in a castle and I saw a man—at least I think it was a man."

Mrs. Muto stopped and set the knife down. She closed her eyes. _I was afraid of this._ She thought.

"Mom?"

Mrs. Muto sighed shakily. She put the apple slices into a bowl and set it down in front of Yugi with caramel dip. "Is it happening now?"

"No. It's happened once before I went to Egypt." Yugi ate his snack.

Mrs. Muto rested her forehead in her hands. _Why did it have to happen?_ She wondered. _I worked so hard to keep him from remembering. I even stopped teaching him. I kept everything of home hidden._

"I think I got these dreams after I saw that picture in your room."

Mrs. Muto's blood ran cold.

"It looked like a painting of the Moon with a smaller, red one next to it." Yugi sighed. "I guess I'm just wishing for an adventure."

Mrs. Muto shook his head. "Come with me." She led her son to her bedroom and locked the door. "Sit down."

Yugi sat down on her bed.

Mrs. Muto went to her closet and pulled out the painting he mentioned. Then she pulled out a set of children's clothing. "I kept these hidden from your grandfather, father, and you for sometime." She explained. She took off her headband, showing a mark on her forehead.

The mark looked like a moon-shaped crest.

Yugi stared at her in confusion.

Mrs. Muto sighed. "You don't remember, but we used to live in a kingdom called Baron. When you were younger, I took you away and erased any memory of it."

"Why?"

"To protect you. I thought that if we came here, then you could have a normal life. As it turns out, I was wrong when I found out about the Millennium Puzzle."

"When was this?"

"After you came out of the hospital. Yami and I promised never to speak of it to you."

Yugi picked up the child sized shirt, obviously too small for him. "This was mine?"

"Yes. I was working for the King of Baron so we were under the rank of nobles." She sat down next to him.

"How did you and dad meet, then?"

"It was an accident." She smiled softly, remembering. "I crashed a business meeting he had by mistake. A few months after that we were engaged and a few months after that we were married." She sighed. "Unfortunately, I left a few months after that. I was pregnant with you at the time. He's still on a business trip because he doesn't know we've been here." She looked down at the floor. "It's a lot to take in and I'm sorry."

"So. What's with the crest?"

"I am a Lunarian, a race whose home is now the asteroid belt because of a war. The small, red moon in the painting there is an artificial moon created by the Lunarians. You can't see it here, but you can see it at home."

Yugi leaned into his mother. "Why is that?"

"The second moon and home are cloaked by very ancient and very powerful magic. I'm sorry, Yugi."

He shook his head. "I'm just glad you told me. But is there something else you need to tell me?"

"I'm afraid something is happening at home."

Yugi looked up at his mother. "What?"

"That, I do not know."

"Does that mean you'll have to leave?"

Mrs. Muto nodded a reply.

Yugi looked down and snuggled up to his mother. "I wish you luck." His voice had loneliness and bitterness in it

Mrs. Muto put her arms around him and held him. "Do you want to come with me?"

Yugi looked up at her, surprise across his face. "Mom?"

Mrs. Muto smiled. "Well? I can bring you with, but only if you want."

A smile came across Yugi's lips. "Really?"

His mother nodded. "It'll be an adventure."

Yugi's smile widened and his eyes lit up. "Sure."

* * *

**dragonchild247: Awesome! Yugi's gets to go to Baron with his mother. The next chapter will be whether or not he makes it. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Please review.**


	3. Seperation

**SEPARATION**

Yugi sat patiently with his backpack next to him. He wore a white shirt, blue jeans, his black collar, and black street shoes. He sighed.

"Are you ready?" Mrs. Muto asked.

Yugi looked up at her and nodded.

Mrs. Muto smiled. She was wearing a white dress with blue trim and a blue headband, concealing her moon-shaped crest. In her hand was a white box tied with a red ribbon.

"What's that?" Yugi said.

Mrs. Muto handed it to her son. "It's a present." She replied. "I was hoping to give it to you when you were married."

Yugi stared at it. Then he opened it.

Inside was a sapphire crescent moon on a silver chain. On either side of the crescent moon was a ruby rose.

Yugi looked at her with confusion.

"My father gave it to me before I left." Mrs. Muto explained. "As I said before, it was supposed to be for your wedding, but I think giving it to you now would be better than waiting for that moment. Please give it to that very special girl you find."

Yugi nodded closed the box and put it into his pocket. "So how are we going to get there?"

"The same way we left." Mrs. Muto watched her son stand and sling his backpack over his shoulders. "It was a spell called Teleport. Just stay close to me and we'll be in Baron in no time."

Yugi nodded and took his mother's hand into his. He closed his eyes.

"Teleport."

Yugi felt the magic around him and he opened his eyes. Dizziness washed over him, making him let go of Mrs. Muto's hand and he was separated from his mother. Before he knew it the ground rushed up to meet him, tumbled uncontrollably, skidded to a halt, tasted blood, and lost consciousness.

* * *

**dragonchild247: I never said I would be gentle on Yugi's landing. Is Yugi in Baron, or is he somewhere else? Stay tuned to find out. Ok. I know this chapter is about as short as the first chapter. I'm trying. Ok? Please review.**


	4. Rydia of Mist

**RYDIA OF MIST**

A girl with green hair and blue eyes ran out of a little house, twirled in a circle, and giggled with a smile. She wore a headband with a blue flower on it, a black swimsuit, loose yellow, tie on skirt (highly doubt that's right), a green cape on one shoulder, and yellow boots. She looked up at the clear azure sky. "It's so pretty today." She said.

"Rydia!" A woman's voice called from inside the house. "Don't stay out too long! And don't go too far!"

"Ok Mom!" She called back. She ran off into the forest at the edge of the village. There, she played alone, having a good time. She climbed trees, rolled in the grass, and ran around, just being a kid. Then she spotted something near a pond. As she neared she saw it was a person.

The person had spiky, violet tipped, black hair and blond bangs. He wore a white shirt, blue jeans, and black street shoes. On his back was a yellow backpack. He was unconscious, brushed, and bleeding.

Rydia rolled him onto his back and gasped. She shook him. "Hey." She said. "Hey. Wake up. Come on." Then an idea came to her. "Oh. Right." She closed her eyes and concentrated. "Cure."

His injuries healed without leaving any scars.

Rydia opened her eyes and shook him. She finally stopped when she saw he wasn't going to wake up. She got to her feet and hurried back home to get her mother.

* * *

Yugi opened his eyes and found himself in a bedroom. He stared at the ceiling with a blank expression.

"When is he going to wake up, Mom?" A girl's voice asked from outside the room. She sounded seven years old.

"You must be patient, Rydia." Her mother replied.

Yugi sat up in bed and stared at the bedroom door. He already knew he was in their home, that much was obvious, but he didn't know where he was exactly. He looked down at himself and saw he wasn't wearing his clothes anymore, but a different set of clothes.

The door opened and a girl with green hair and blue eyes walked in. She did look seven years old.

Yugi looked up.

She smiled brightly, rushed over, and threw her arms around his neck. "You're awake!" She cheered. "I'm Rydia! What's your name?"

Yugi blushed with embarrassment. "I-I-I'm Yugi Muto." He stammered. "Wh-Where am I?"

Rydia looked at him and giggled. "You're at my house in the village Mist." She replied.

"Mist?" Yugi echoed.

Rydia nodded. "It's a village of Summoners." She explained. "Mom's Mist Dragon protects us from outsiders inside the Mist Cave. But sense you were in a forest near here, there's no harm."

_I remember now._ Yugi thought. _I got separated from mom so I landed away from Baron. Great. How am I going to get to Baron from here?_ He smiled. _Oh well. I might as well make the best of it. And Rydia's cute so-um...that's not exactly a good idea._

Rydia's mother walked in and placed her hands on her hips. "Rydia." She said sharply. "You know better."

She blushed and let go of Yugi. "Yes Mom." She muttered.

Her mom looked at Yugi and smiled. "I'm glad to see you awake." She said.

"How long have I been asleep?" Yugi asked.

"Six days." Rydia answered.

Her mom nodded in agreement. "You're lucky." She added. "Rydia found you and healed your wounds."

Yugi looked at the green haired girl.

Rydia nodded, smiled proudly.

Yugi smiled in return. "Thank you Rydia."

She blushed with a shy smile. "You're welcome."

Rydia's mother giggled. "You must be hungry, young sir."

Hunger stabbed at Yugi, and he nodded, blushing.

Rydia grabbed his hand, dragged him out of bed, and led him to the kitchen. "You can sit next to me." She said in excitement.

"Rydia!" Her mother shouted. "Where are your manners?"

Yugi shook his head. "It's fine." He assured. He sat down next to Rydia at the table.

Her mother sat down plates with a little meat, vegetables, and bread in front of Yugi and Rydia. Then she sat down with a plate of her own. "Yugi," she said with a smile, "where are you from?"

"Domino City." Yugi replied.

Rydia took a bite of her food, swallowed, and said, "Where's that?"

Yugi blushed. "It's really far away."

Rydia's eyes lit up. "You mean, all the way across the ocean?"

Yugi nodded. "My mom used a spell called Teleport and we got separated."

"Oh?" Rydia's mother muttered. "Where were you two going?"

"To Baron." Yugi answered.

Rydia looked at her mother. "Can we go there Mom?"

Her mother balled a fist. "You will not go, Rydia. You are the heiress of Mist and I will not have you risk your life."

Yugi blinked. "Heiress?"

Rydia slowly nodded.

Her mother sighed. "Forgive me. She is still young."

"But I'm seven years old!" Rydia protested.

"That's enough." Her mother snapped. "I will not hear of it."

Rydia looked away.

"To be honest," Yugi announced, "I really don't know how to get to Baron from here."

"You can go through Mist Cave." Rydia's mother explained. "My dragon guards the entrance closest here. However, there are monsters inside the cave, so it may be difficult since you have nothing to protect yourself."

Yugi sighed. _So I'm stuck here._ He thought. _Until I get a weapon of some kind._ He looked at Rydia. _Better make the best of it._

* * *

Rydia showed Yugi around the village. The small teen noticed how the people there looked at him-like he was Death. "We're not really used to outsiders." Rydia explained. "So seeing you makes them nervous."

"I think I know how they feel." Yugi said. "I'm used to this sort of thing."

Rydia looked at him. "How so?" She asked.

Yugi shrugged. "I had this sort of treatment when I was going to school." He answered with sadness in his voice. "But I lived with it and eventually made friends."

Rydia was silent for a long moment. Then she smiled and said, "I see. That's good to hear. But you learned magic at a school?"

Yugi blushed. "No. I never learned magic. I learned other things, like math and science."

Rydia blinked. "I thought people learned magic when it first shows."

Yugi shook his head. "No one in Domino City even knows magic exists."

"That's terrible!"

Yugi shrugged. "That's where I grew up for thirteen years."

Rydia looked down at the ground. "It sounds a bit boring to me."

"Actually, there was one thing that made everyday extraordinary."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. When I was fifteen I solved an ancient artifact called the Millennium Puzzle. It granted me a wish to have friends and with it something ancient and dangerous game called the Shadow Game."

Rydia looked up at him.

"I saved the world multiple times. Well actually, I had help with the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. He called himself Yami because he didn't remember anything of his past. It turned out, later on, that he was a Pharaoh." Yugi smiled sadly. "For awhile, I hated saving the world. After helping Yami-I mean Atem-I guess I discovered how a normal life was difficult and boring."

Slowly, Rydia blinked, remaining silent.

Yugi sighed. "I seriously wanted an adventure, that's why my mom brought me with." He blushed and smiled embarrassedly. "You're the first person I told all of that to."

Rydia half-smiled and raised an eyebrow. "You never told your friends?"

"No. They started to learn about it on their own." Yugi's face turned red. He was pretty much spilling his guts out to a girl ten years younger than him that he barely knew.

Rydia giggled.

Yugi rubbed the back of his head.

* * *

"Rydia!" Yugi called. "Wait up!"

"No way!" She shouted over her shoulder. "You speed up!"

Yugi sighed and ran after her in the forest. Once he caught up to Rydia, he threw his arms around her waist from behind, lifted her off the ground, spun, and fell onto his back with her on top of him. They laughed.

Rydia lied comfortably on Yugi, watching the snow white clouds float lazily across the azure blue sky with a bright, happy smile on her face. "Can I ask you something, Yugi?" She said.

"I'm an open book." He responded.

Rydia rolled over in his arms, her chin and hands resting on his chest. "What do you plan on doing before you go to Baron?" She asked.

Yugi looked at her and shrugged. "I really don't know." He answered. Then he smiled. "But I might as well make the best of it."

Rydia blushed with a shy smile. Then she rested her head on his chest, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and sighed. Within seconds she was asleep.

Yugi looked up at the sky. _Here I am, seventeen, with a seven year old girl._ He thought. He closed his eyes. _Oh well._ He sighed and fell asleep.

* * *

_**Dream…**__Yugi was sitting in a tree and sighed. He looked down at the ground and saw a shadowy figure pass by. He climbed down and followed the figure. "Hey!" He called. "Who are you?"_

_The figure stopped and turned. __**…End of dream**_

Yugi woke up after being shaken by Rydia. He saw the light from the sun slowly vanish. "Mmm…huh?" He muttered.

"Come on, Yugi." She whined. "We stayed out too late. Mom's going to be upset."

He got to his feet and followed her back to her home. He yawned and sighed.

Rydia grabbed his hand and ran, dragging him behind her. "Hurry up!" She cried.

Yugi stumbled as he hurried along.

Rydia suddenly tripped and fell, dragging the small teen down with her. She rolled onto her back and stared at a surprised Yugi. She blushed.

Yugi quickly got off her and helped her up. "You ok?"

Rydia nodded. They hurried back to her home where they met a concerned mother.

"Where were you two?" Her mom demanded.

"I'm sorry." Yugi apologized, bowing. "It was my fault that we were out so long. Please. Don't be mad at her."

Rydia's mother stared at him with surprise. Then she smiled. "Well," she sighed, "I'm surprised you're willing to take the blame upon yourself. But please make sure Rydia gets home before dark, next time."

Yugi nodded. "Understood."

Rydia's mother smiled. "Good. Now. Let us go inside for dinner." She led her daughter and the small teen inside, and served a little meat, vegetables, and bread.

Yugi sat next to Rydia again and remained silent.

Suddenly, there was a banging at the door.

"Rydia," her mother said, "go answer the door."

"Ok." Rydia replied. She got up, hurried over to the door, and answered it.

"May I speak with your mother?" A woman asked.

Rydia's mother stood. "Rydia," she ordered, "take Yugi to your room, please."

She nodded and led Yugi to her room. "I wonder why she wants to talk to Mom." She muttered.

Yugi leaned against the doorframe and listened.

"He must leave." The woman said. "It's dangerous for a stranger to stay here."

"What makes you believe this?" Rydia's mother demanded.

"The King of Baron might be aware that he's here." The woman warned. "He might come here to destroy us if that stranger stays any longer!"

"I highly doubt he is the cause of the King of Baron's decision." Rydia's mother snapped. "If he destroys us, then so be it."

Yugi's heart sank.

"What did you hear?" Rydia whispered, seeing the look of horror on Yugi's face.

He shook his head. "Nothing of importance." He lied. _Why would mom want to go to Baron?_ He wondered. _And why would a rumor spread about the King of Baron wanting to destroy this place?_

The woman left and Rydia's mother came. "Finish supper and go to bed." She ordered. Then she smiled. "Rydia. Tomorrow you'll be spending time again with Yugi in the forest. Is that all right?"

The green haired girl nodded.

Her mother looked at Yugi. "And you?"

Yugi smiled. "I'd be happy to spend time with Rydia." He responded.

Her mother's smile became sad. "Thank you." She murmured.

* * *

Yugi woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of knocking. He sat up in bed, rubbed his eye, and looked towards the bedroom door. "Come in." He muttered.

The door opened and Rydia poked her tired, worried head in. "Yugi?" She whispered. "Are you awake?"

Yugi nodded. "What is it?" He asked.

Rydia walked in, closing the door behind her, wandered over to his bed side and said, "I had a nightmare."

"Aww, I'm sorry." Yugi responded, placing his hand on her head.

Rydia looked down at the floor. "C-Can I sleep here? Just for tonight?"

Yugi held his hand out to her, making her look up. He smiled softly. "Come here."

Rydia smiled, took his hand, helped into bed, crawled under the covers, and into his lap. She snuggled up to him, resting her head against the small teen's chest, and closed her eyes. "I don't want you to die because of me." She murmured.

No need to ask what her nightmare was about.

Yugi put his arms around her. "I won't." He promised. "You'll see."

Rydia smiled and nodded.

Yugi carefully lay down and stared at the ceiling.

Rydia curled into a ball and fell asleep within moments.

Yugi listened to her gentle breathing, his eye lids growing heavy. Soon he was asleep. _I'm not going to die because of Rydia._ He thought. _I can make sure of that. And I hope my mother is all right._

* * *

Mrs. Muto looked out the window, seeing both moons. "Yugi." She whispered softly. "Please don't be in the village Mist. Cecil and Kain will be coming there to destroy the phantom beast and deliver the Camelian Signet to Mist. If I am right, the King intends on destroying the village of Summoners." She closed her eyes, lowered her head, and put her hands together. "Please, my only son be safe."

* * *

**dragonchild247: Well. Now we know where Yugi is, but his mother doesn't. He'll behave himself when he's with Rydia (considering she's 7 and he's 17). But what will happen to Yugi in the next chapter? Stay tuned. Now as for describing Rydia, I didn't know her eye color since you don't exactly see it on the DS or the Play Station. Her outfit I had a little trouble trying figuring out how to describe it and I went with how she's dressed in the DS. Eheheheh. So. Yeah. Please review.**


	5. Mist's Destruction

**MIST'S DESTRUCTION**

Morning light came in through the bedroom window, waking Yugi. He sat up, shook Rydia, and said, "Come on. Time to get up."

Rydia opened her eyes and looked up at him with a tired smile. "I had an amazing dream last night." She said.

Yugi smiled. "You can tell me after breakfast." He replied. "Ok?"

Rydia nodded, crawled out of bed, and left the room.

Yugi got out of bed, dressed, and headed out. He sat next to Rydia and they had breakfast.

Yugi and Rydia sat by a pond. Rydia leaned against Yugi, making him blush. _I wish he didn't have to leave._ She thought.

The small teen put his arm around her. "So what was your dream about?" He asked.

Rydia blushed. "You were in armor." She explained. "The armor was white with red trim. You looked so cool and you were even wielding a sword."

Yugi looked down at his reflection in the water. _Sounds interesting._ He thought. _I wonder why she dreamed of me in armor._

"Yugi?" Said Rydia.

"Hmm?"

"Mom said that you have to leave today."

Yugi's heart sank. "Why did she say that?"

"Everyone in the village are afraid that the King of Baron will send an army to destroy them because of you."

"Do you believe that?"

"No. But…" Rydia's voice trailed off.

Yugi looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"You still want to go to Baron, right?"

Yugi paled. He had forgotten about it after spending time with Rydia. He looked away, guilt written on his face. "Yes."

Rydia shrugged off his hand and straightened. Tears slid down her cheeks. "I'm not stopping you." She shot to her feet and ran off.

Yugi scrambled to his feet and hurried after her. "Rydia!" _I should have realized saying "yes" would make her upset._ He thought. "Rydia!"

No use. She kept running and eventually vanished in the thick part of the forest.

* * *

Yugi continued to run, looking for her. "Rydia!" He called. "Rydia!" He searched and shouted for what felt like hours. _Perhaps she went to see her mother._ He thought. Then he nodded and headed towards the village.

Suddenly, an agonizing, throbbing pain in his head made him stop dead in his tracks.

Yugi held his head between his ands and fell to his knees. He screwed his eyes shut and let out a loud cry of agony as he felt like his head was on fire.

_**Vision…**__Two men slayed a Mist Dragon. Both were in armor and it was impossible to see their faces under their helmets. Once had a helmet in the shape of a dragon's head and his long, blond hair was tied in a low ponytail. The other looked like a dark knight. Then they continued on from the Mist Cave heading straight for the village Mist. __**…End of vision**_

Yugi's eyes shot open, and he panted as the pain subsided. "Rydia." He breathed. "Mist. No." He scrambled to his feet and saw large explosions over the tops of the trees. "Rydia!" He ran as fast as he could towards the village.

* * *

Yugi reached the village and stared in horror at the scene around him.

There were people dead or dying. Homes were burning. The whole area was chaos.

Yugi took a deep breath and said, "I have to find Rydia and get her out of here." He ran around, looking for the green haired girl. Then he stopped when he saw her by her mother's dead body.

"Mom!" Rydia cried. "You can't die just because your dragon did!"

_That dragon I saw,_ thought Yugi in shock, _was her mother's dragon. Oh god._ He ran towards her.

Something suddenly struck him in the back of the head.

Yugi fell to the ground, unconscious and unmoving.

All around was more destruction. Rydia came running towards Yugi and saw him on the ground. She heard the Dark Knight behind her. Then she shook her head and shouted out of anger; "I HATE YOU!"

The ground shook, a chasm formed near the village, and unleashed Titan.

* * *

**dragonchild247: If that was it for Yugi, then this story would be completed already. It'd be pointless for this fan fic if he was dead in this chapter. Who's the Dark Knight? (Well, those who've played Final Fantasy IV will know, or at least they should.) What will happen next? Stay tuned. Please review.**


	6. The Dark Knight

**THE DARK KNIGHT**

When Yugi came to, his head throbbed. He slowly rose to his feet and looked around.

The village is gone. He thought. Then he saw a Dark Knight next to Rydia. Without thinking, he pulled the Dark Knight's sword from its sheath and pointed it to the man's neck. "Get away from her." He hissed.

The Dark Knight looked at Yugi. "You've grown a few feet since I last saw you, Yugi." He said, his voice sounding eerily familiar.

The small teen's amethyst eyes grew wide and his whole body trembled. He slowly lowered the sword. "How do you know my name?" He breathed.

"That's not important at the moment." Replied the Dark Knight. "Look at her. She's injured, and we need to get her someplace to rest. You care about her, right?"

Yugi looked at Rydia who was unconscious. He nodded a reply.

"Then trust me."

Yugi returned the Dark Knight's sword, lifted Rydia into his arms, and said, "Lead the way."

The Dark Knight nodded. He and the small teen hurried off.

* * *

Mrs. Muto walked with a staff in hand into the throne room to have a word with the Kind of Baron. She bowed respectfully. "My liege." She said.

"Hello." He replied. "You wished to have a word with m, correct?"

"Yes." Mrs. Muto answered. "You sent Cecil and Kain to deliver the Camelian Signet to the village Mist. Why?"

The King of Baron laughed. "The people of Mist know too much."

"Just as the people of Mysidia knew too much about their own crystal? Is that why you sent the Red Wings there to retrieve the Water Crystal?"

The King frowned. "You've spent too much time away."

Mrs. Muto balled a fist. "My liege, tell me, what is my name?"

He hesitated.

She grinned. "I knew it."

The King of Baron's eyes grew wide.

Mrs. Muto pointed towards him. "You are not the real King! You are an imposter!"

He narrowed his eyes. "Unfortunately, you will be unable to prove it. Baigan!"

Baigan charged into the room with a group of guards. "She's a traitor to the King!" He shouted. "Seize her!"

The guards complied.

Mrs. Muto struck each guard with her staff. Then she shouted, "Fira!"

The spell took affect and hit the guards and Baigan.

A few guards scrambled back up to their feet, charged, and grabbed her arms, holding her, and took away her staff. "Silent." Baigan said.

The spell took affect, and Mrs. Muto was unable to speak which prevented her from casting her spells.

She struggled to get free.

"Take her to the dungeon." Ordered the King. "I will decide what shall be done to her later."

The men took her away.

Mrs. Muto closed her eyes. _Yugi._ She thought. _I hope you were not in Mist. But I still hope that you are alive and well. _She opened her eyes, and they moistened. _I'm sorry Yugi. This is my fault. I should have told you not to let go. My son. My only boy._

* * *

Yugi's head perked and he stopped.

The Dark Knight stopped and turned to him. "It's unwise to stop here." He explained. "We're in the Damcyan Desert. There are monsters here."

Yugi nodded. "Right." He muttered. "I'm sorry." He looked at Rydia who was still injured and unconscious. He caught up to the Dark Knight and continued to follow him. "Are you ever going to tell me who you are?"

The Dark Knight sighed. "It's still not important." He replied.

"It's important to me!" Yugi snapped.

The Dark Knight shook his head. "All I ask is that you let it go for the time being."

Yugi looked away, frustrated.

_I can't believe he doesn't remember who I am._ Thought the Dark Knight. _What happened to him the night he left Baron?_

Suddenly, a giant worm came out of the ground.

Yugi stared in terror. "What do we do?" He asked.

"For right now," said the Dark Knight, "we run."

Yugi nodded. He and the Dark Knight bolted with the sand worm chasing them. _Dammit._ He thought. _He's taller than I am so his legs are longer than mine. Plus, I'm carrying Rydia._

The Dark Knight stopped, grabbed the collar of Yugi's shirt, and ran. "I wish you had more of a growth spurt!" He shouted.

Yugi stumbled along, trying to keep up and not to drop Rydia. He looked over his shoulder. "I think we lost it." He and the Dark Knight slowed and stopped. He panted.

"Well, we made it to where we needed to get to." The Dark Knight announced, pointed to a town by an oasis. "That's Kaipo. We just need to find the local inn."

Yugi nodded. Then he looked at Rydia. "You hear that?" He whispered. Then he smiled._ You're going to be all right._ He thought. "Let's go."

* * *

The sun was setting when the innkeeper looked up and saw Yugi and the Dark Knight. Then he spotted unconscious and injured Rydia. "Just go put her to bed." He said. "Forget about paying."

Yugi and the Dark Knight nodded. They hurried to the farthest bed and placed Rydia in it. Yugi threw the blanket over her and sat down beside her on the bed. The Dark Knight sat down in the bed next to the small teen and the girl.

Rydia moaned and opened her eyes. She smiled softly when she saw Yugi. When she saw the Dark Knight, her smile vanished and she glared in silent anger.

The small teen took the green haired girl's hand and gently squeezed it.

The Dark Knight sighed. "I'm sorry for what I've done." He apologized. "I don't expect you to forgive me. But at least allow me to protect you."

Rydia looked at Yugi.

The small teen smiled and nodded.

Rydia squeezed his hand as tears streamed from her eyes.

Yugi wiped away her tears. "It'll be alright." He whispered.

Rydia smiled softly and nodded.

Suddenly two soldiers and an officer came charging in.

Yugi and the Dark Knight shot to their feet.

"Hand over the girl." Ordered the officer.

"Not on your life." Yugi hissed.

"Under whose authority?" The Dark Knight demanded, ignoring the small teen.

"The King wants all Summoners annaliated." The officer said. "Now hand over the girl or perish."

Fear gripped Rydia. Her eyes pleaded for help.

"You're not taking her." Yugi snapped.

"Fine." The officer spat. "Then you two shall die where you stand. Attack!"

The Dark Knight drew his sword as the two soldiers charged. He swung and slashed.

The soldiers casted spells that did massive damage to the Dark Knight, but kept missing Yugi.

All poor Yugi could do was dodge. He saw the Dark Knight getting beaten and then he looked over at Rydia, still hurt and staring helplessly in horror. _What can I do?_ He thought. _I can't fight. But I want to protect Rydia. I'm useless. What can I do?_ Out of instinct, he shouted, "Thundera!" He felt magic rise rapidly inside of him.

The spell took effect and hit the soldiers and the officer. All three fell to the ground. The officer slowly rose to his feet and stared in horror at Yugi. Then the officer fled.

Once the magic fell, a dizziness washed over Yugi and fell to his knees, panting. _Wh-What was that?_ He thought. _I don't remember being able to do that._

The Dark Knight sheathed his sword, went over to the small teen, helped him to his feet, carried him to Rydia's bed, and set him down. "Are you all right Yugi?" He asked.

He nodded slowly. "I just don't know where that came from." He answered.

"Thank you." Said Rydia.

The Dark Knight and Yugi looked at her. "I thought you hated me." The Dark Knight replied.

Rydia smiled. "You and Yugi protected me."

A smile came across Yugi's lips.

The Dark Knight nodded. "I'm Cecil."

Yugi felt a spark of recognition in the back of his mind when he heard the Dark Knight's name.

Rydia nodded in return. "I'm Rydia."

* * *

"Esuna." A White Mage from Mysidia said.

Mrs. Muto smiled. "Thank you." She said.

The Black Mage in the cell next to them snorted. "I don't see why you're helping someone who stole our crystal." He hissed.

The White Mage looked at him. "That's enough." She said. "This woman had nothing to do with the robbery of our crystal. She stood against the King of Baron and is now here with us."

Mrs. Muto looked at the Black Mage. "Please try to understand." She begged. "My son is missing and it is possible he's out there somewhere. I believe in my son. I believe that he will come here and stop the King."

The Black Mage snorted.

Mrs. Muto looked up at the ceiling. _Yugi._ She thought. _Be careful._

_

* * *

_

**dragonchild247: I told you Yugi wouldn't die. Now that he knows who the Dark Knight is, he'll be having more memories come flooding back than he expected. But what will happen next? Who will they meet in their next adventure? (Again, if you've played Final Fantasy IV, you should know.) Find out in the next chapter! Please review.**


	7. Waterway

**WATERWAY**

The next morning, Yugi, Rydia, and Cecil left the inn. "We should pick up supplies." Cecil announced. He looked at Yugi. "And you're not going to be of much use in those clothes."

The small teen nodded. "Where do we go then?" He asked.

"There." Cecil answered, pointing to an armory. "But it will be a little difficult to find something that will fit."

Rydia giggled.

"I get it." Yugi mumbled. "I'm short. I'm five feet tall and not physically strong."

Cecil sighed. "I'm aware of that." He led the small teen and the young Summoner to the armory. He spoke with the shop keeper.

Yugi looked at staves and swords with Rydia.

"Yugi." Said Cecil.

He turned. "Yeah?" He replied.

Cecil held out an outfit about Yugi's size. "It's leather, so it's light weight." He explained. "It's something to start in, and about your size."

"It's the only thing I had." The shopkeeper added.

Yugi nodded and took it.

Cecil looked at swords trying to find one that would be the right size and weight for the small teen to carry and wield.

"Yugi!" Cheered Rydia, surprising the Dark Knight. "You look so cute wearing that!"

Cecil looked over and chuckled.

Yugi blushed as Rydia hugged him. He did look cute in his new outfit. (Think of the outfit he wore in Kaiba's virtual world, back in Season 1...or is it 2? Either way. I thought it was adorable on him.) He took a deep breath and sighed.

Rydia giggled.

Cecil picked up a sword and handed it to the small teen. "Hold this." He said.

Yugi took it and held it in one hand. "Seems ok." He muttered.

Cecil nodded.

* * *

Cecil, Yugi, and Rydia wandered around Kaipo finding supplies (Potions, Heals, Phoenix Down, etc.) Yugi's head perked, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

Cecil and Rydia turned to him. "Yugi" Rydia said.

The small teen hurried off towards a house, the Dark Knight and the Summoner hot at his heels. His mind was racing, though he couldn't figure out why. Once inside, he bolted to a blond woman's beside.

She wore a white outfit. She looked two years older than Yugi and familiar to him. "Cecil." She moaned.

Cecil walked over to her bedside. "Rosa." He muttered.

Yugi felt a spark of recognition in is mind at her name.

"She has Desert Fever." A woman explained. "She needs a Sand Pearl from the Antlion Cave just beyond the Damcyan Castle."

"She also calls for someone named Cecil." A man added. "Isn't he dead?"

Yugi held his tongue for the sake of the Dark Knight.

"We'll go get the Sand Pearl." Announced Cecil.

Yugi and Rydia nodded.

"Cecil." Rosa groaned. "Cecil! Don't leave me!"

He leaned over the bed and whispered, "Don't worry. Please hang on Rosa." He straightened and led Yugi and Rydia out. "To get to Damcyan Castle," he explained, "we have to go through the Waterway."

"Good place to start." Yugi murmured aloud.

* * *

Cecil, Yugi, and Rydia wandered through the Waterway, trying to get to the Damcyan Castle. Then they ran into a few monsters. Yugi looked at Cecil.

The Dark Knight pulled out his sword. "C'mon, Yugi." He said. "Now we fight."

"But I don't know how to use a sword!" The small teen protested.

"Believe me," Cecil replied, "it'll come to you."

Rydia tugged on Yugi's cape and said, "You can do it."

Yugi blushed and nodded. Then he pulled out his sword and swallowed the lump in his throat. _I hope Cecil's right._ He thought.

The monsters attacked. One charged toward Rydia. The other two went for Cecil.

On instinct, Yugi jumped between Rydia and the monster attacking her. Then he swung his sword and slashed it cleanly in half.

Rydia's eyes lit up. "Way to go!" She cheered.

Yugi stared in shock at what he had done. _Whoa._ He thought. _Cecil was right._

"Yugi!" Cecil called. "Rydia!"

The small teen ran to the Dark Knight's rescue as Rydia summoned a Chocobo. The Chocobo pecked violently at one monster and Yugi quickly killed the other. Once the Chocobo was gone, Yugi finished off the last monster. "You ok?" He asked.

Cecil nodded, holding his arm. "I'll be alright." He answered.

Rydia ran up to them. "Cure." She said.

The spell healed Cecil's wound.

Rydia looked up at Yugi. "Are you sure you've never used a sword before?"

The small teen nodded. "It's my first time."

Cecil sighed. _He really doesn't remember._ He thought. "C'mon. We still have a ways to go."

Yugi and Rydia nodded.

* * *

Yugi sighed. He was tired and he was showing it.

Cecil stopped and turned to the small teen. "Hurry up." He said.

"I'm coming." Yugi panted.

Rydia looked at the small teen and then to the Dark Knight. "Don't you think we should stop and rest?" She asked. "Yugi doesn't look so good."

Cecil looked and saw that she was right. He knelt down in front of Yugi. "Hop on." He ordered. "I'll carry you."

Yugi hesitated.

"You're exhausted." Rydia pointed out sharply.

Yugi sighed and climbed onto Cecil's back.

He stood and looked at the young Summoner. "Can you keep up?"

Rydia nodded.

Cecil nodded a reply and walked on. "I'm really sorry, Yugi." He whispered. "I shouldn't have pushed you like that and not realize you were worn out."

The small teen shook his head, closing his eyes. "You were just trying to get to get to Damcyan Castle." He replied softly. "It's not your fault. I think I should be sorry."

Cecil looked at Yugi.

"I'm just weighing you down." The small teen muttered, sleep slowly taking over.

"You've never weighed me down." Cecil replied. "I missed having you around. You kept Kain and me from trying to kill each other."

A smile slowly grew across Yugi's lips. "That was because you both wanted to impress Rosa."

Cecil cleared his throat and looked away. "You just try to rest. We'll talk about it later."

There was a silence from Yugi. His breathing was soft, indicating he was asleep.

_Yugi's cue when he's asleep._ Rydia thought. Then she blushed and giggled.

Cecil chuckled. _Whether Yugi realizes it or not,_ he thought, _Rydia likes him, even though there is a ten year difference between them._

Just then Cecil and Rydia came across an elderly man who was staring off straight down the tunnel.

"Excuse me." Cecil said.

* * *

**dragonchild247: Finally. I finished the seventh chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long. Writer's block is evil. And one of these days, I'll be able to continue my other stories. Now. Please review and comment. Thank you and stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	8. Yugi's Magic Training

**YUGI'S MAGIC TRAINING**

The elderly man turned and bowed is head. "My name is Tellah. I am a Sage from Mysidia." He said. "I'm here because I'm trying to get to the Damcyan Castle."

"Why?" Cecil asked.

"A bard whisked away my daughter!" Tellah shouted in anger. Once calm, he looked at Rydia. "She's a Summoner correct?"

"That's right!" Rydia cheered proudly.

Tellah looked at Yugi. "And him?"

"His name is Yugi." Cecil explained. "He has magic, but he can't control it. I know he's had magic since he was four."

Rydia looked up at the Dark Knight. _Even though Yugi doesn't seem to know Cecil,_ she thought, _Cecil definitely knows Yugi. Is it possible that Yugi had amnesia after hitting his head before I met him?_

Tellah nodded. "I see." He muttered. "His magic must be rusty because he hasn't used it for a long time. How about this: help me defeat the beast up ahead and I shall train him."

Cecil hesitated. He looked at Yugi. "Forgive me." He apologized softly. He returned his attention to the Sage. "Very well."

Tellah nodded. "Then we are in agreement."

* * *

_**Dream…**__Mrs. Muto smiled. "Now, Yugi," she instructed, "use the Cure spell to heal this bird."_

_Yugi nodded. He held his hand over the bird's broken wing and said, "Cure."_

_The Cure spell took affect and the bird's injury was healed._

_The bird stretched its wings and flapped them._

_Yugi smiled brightly. "I did it!" He cheered._

_Mrs. Muto nodded. "You've mastered Cure." She said._

_The bird took off and flew out the window._

"_Keep this up," Mrs. Muto continued, "and you'll become a Sage in no time at all."_

_Yugi lit up and nodded. "Right." He replied. __**…End of dream**_

Yugi blinked his eyes open and slowly sat upright.

"Sleep well?" Cecil asked.

Yugi nodded a reply and noticed an elderly man. "Who's he?" He asked.

"This man is Tellah." Cecil introduced. "He's from Mysidia and he's a Sage."

Yugi smiled and bowed his head.

Tellah returned the gesture. "How good are you with magic?" He asked.

Yugi shrugged. "I only managed to cast the Thundaga spell out of luck." He answered. "Why?"

Tellah paled. "When was this?" He demanded.

"When Yugi and Cecil were protecting me." Rydia stepped in. She wrapped her arms around the small teen's waist.

"I've never used magic before." Yugi protested, blushing.

"Cecil says you have when you were four." Tellah replied. "How old are you now?"

"I'm seventeen." Yugi responded.

Tellah adjusted his eyeglasses. "I see." He muttered. "Thirteen years without using magic. You're certain you've never used magic until the night you protected Rydia?"

Yugi nodded.

Tellah and Cecil exchanged glances. Tellah cleared his throat. "Yugi, would you like to learn how to use magic? I'm certain you'll be of better use."

The small teen hesitated. He looked at Rydia.

The Summoner smiled brightly, making Yugi blush.

"Please tell me he's not a pedophile." Tellah begged.

Cecil chuckled and shook his head. "Highly doubt it." He remarked.

Tellah sighed. "I certainly hope so." He mumbled. "By the way, why is e using a sword instead of a staff?"

"Because the sword is what he was taught along side me by the King of Baron before…" Cecil's voice trailed off.

Tellah nodded. Then he rose to his feet. "Yugi, we'll begin now. And don't expect me to be gentle with you."

* * *

Absentminded, Tellah stared at Yugi. _He's mastered all the spells of White Magic that I could recall._ He thought. _This kind has serious potential to become a Sage, even I wasn't that good…I think._ He balled a fist. "All right!" He shouted. "I've been taking it easy on you, Yugi! Now we get into Black Magic and this time, it'll be harder!"

Yugi blinked. "But how is it hard?" He asked.

Tellah smacked him in the head with his staff. "Don't question me!" He snapped. "You'll do as I say!"

Rubbing his head, Yugi nodded slowly. "What's first?" He muttered.

Tellah cleared his throat. "We shall be working on Thunder since you've done Thundaga before. Now, for the readers who have no idea what I'm talking about, Thunder is found in Every Final Fantasy game…I think…but with the older games such as Final Fantasy IV being released in the United States and known as Final Fantasy II, Thunder was called Lit 1...if I remember correctly."

Yugi blinked. "What?" He asked.

"I was addressing the readers!" Tellah snapped. "Not you!"

"Readers?" Yugi, Cecil, and Rydia echoed.

"Yes." Tellah responded proudly, adjusting his glasses.

Yugi, Cecil, and Rydia looked at each other.

Tellah paused for a moment. Then he smacked Yugi in the head. "Don't question me! Just use the Thunder spell!"

Rubbing his head and sighing, Yugi nodded. Trying to forget the awkward moment his mentor had, he closed his eyes and concentrated. "Thunder!" He called.

A lightning bolt came down and struck Tellah.

Yugi's eyes shot open and he stared in shock at the Sage. "Master Tellah!" He cried.

Tellah was singed and a small flame flickered on a strand of hair. He coughed, licked his forefingers, and put out the flame. "Oh-kay." He drawled. "You've got that spell down it appears, but you have to work on your aim."

Yugi blushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Master Tellah." He whimpered.

Tellah shook his head. "Let's perfect your Cure spell." He suggested. Then he fell backwards, unconscious.

Yugi, Cecil, and Rydia exchanged worried looks. "Oops." Rydia mumbled.

Yugi made a nervous smile and said, "Cure."

Tellah's injuries healed, and he slowly sat up, shaking his head. "Good. How about we continue on the journey."

Cecil nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

Cecil filled Yugi in on why Tellah was traveling with them. "And he's teaching me spells," Yugi concluded, "because he needs help killing a beast."

"Basically." Cecil answered. "But he's mainly teaching you because you need to learn how to control magic. It should be easer for you, and with luck, you won't get worn down as quickly."

Yugi looked down the ground. "I know why I was able to master all of those spells Master Tellah taught me." He muttered. "Mom taught me, didn't she?"

Cecil nodded. "She also taught Rosa." He said. "The only difference is you were also taught Black Magic. You know every single spell, it's just locked away somewhere in your memories."

Yugi sighed. "That's just fucking great. So I'm basically useless until I regain my memories."

"Not necessarily. You're able to use a sword. That's something you don't really forget."

Yugi looked up at Cecil.

"You and I both learned how to wield a sword by the King of Baron. Long before he…changed."

Yugi blinked and looked away.

Rydia tugged on the small teen's cape, making him look at her. Then she smiled brightly said, "Don't worry. You're never useless."

Yugi blushed, smiled, and nodded. "Thanks Rydia."

"We have to go into the water in order to find the beast." Tellah announced.

"What is this beast anyway?" Yugi demanded.

"An Octomamoth." Tellah answered.

All four entered the water and continued their way. They stopped when they felt rumbling. "Here it comes!" Cecil shouted. He and Yugi pulled out their swords as Tellah and Rydia pulled out staves.

Then the Octomamoth broke through the surface, it's tentacles in the air.

To Yugi, it looked like a monstrous squid with a face that had dagger-like fangs in its mouth. _Oh shit._ He thought. _This should be fun. No way in Hell hacking away by itself is gonna help. Luckily, there's Rydia and Tellah. And…me…_

**

* * *

**

dragonchild247: Sorry for not updating in a very long time. Writer's block is evil and I've been busy with all my school work. And yes, I just had Tellah break the 4th wall. I felt that this chapter needed a little humor. But anyways. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter.


	9. Tellah's Departure

**TELLAH'S DEPARTURE**

Cecil and Yugi charged at the Octomamoth, slashing at its tentacles. "This could be awhile." Cecil said.

The Octomamoth swung its tentacles and knocked Cecil and Yugi back.

"Thunder!" Tellah shouted.

A lightning bolt hit the Octomamoth, weakening it and lost one of its tentacles.

"Cure!" Rydia cried, and healed Yugi and Cecil.

_Of course,_ Yugi thought. _It's in water so electricity would defeat it._ He jumped between Rydia and one of the attacking tentacles, slashed it, and yelled, "Thundara!"

A stronger lightning bolt came down and stuck the Octomamoth's tentacle and its tentacle was sliced off.

Rydia stared in awe at Yugi. _He protected me again._ She thought. _You're so cool Yugi._

The small teen turned to her. "Are you alright?" He asked.

Rydia blushed and slowly nodded.

Yugi smiled and nodded a reply.

"Worry later!" Tellah shouted. "We're still in a fight!"

Cecil nodded. "Yugi!" He called.

The small teen looked forward and nodded. "Just stay on healing duty." He said to Rydia. "I'll protect you."

Rydia smiled in determination and nodded.

The fight continued and the Octomamoth had two tentacles remaining. "Be careful." Tellah warned. "This is where it is most fierce."

Yugi took a deep breath and shouted, "Thundaga!"

A bright and powerful lightning bolt came down, struck the Octomamoth and killed it.

Yugi fell to his knees in exhaustion.

Rydia ran over to him and threw her arms around him. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah." Yugi panted. "Just tried."

"I would be too if I did something like that." Tellah hissed. "Your magic is still rusty. Using that spell would have killed you."

Yugi smiled. "I didn't want it to hurt Rydia." He muttered.

The young Summoner blushed.

"Cura." Tellah growled and healed the small teen's wounds.

"Let's go." Cecil said. He and the Sage walked off.

Rydia released Yugi, and he rose to his feet. She suddenly grabbed his arm.

The small teen looked at her. "What is it?" He asked.

Rydia looked up at him with a sad smile. "Wait for me, Yugi." She whispered.

He stared at her, confused. "Um…oh-kay." He replied.

"Yugi!" Cecil called. "Rydia! Come on!"

Rydia jumped onto Yugi's back as he began to leave, making the small teen have to carry to her. She giggled to herself, closed her eyes, and drifted to sleep.

Yugi looked at her and smiled. _No idea what she meant,_ he thought, _but I'll wait for her._

* * *

"There's Damcyan Castle!" Tellah exclaimed.

"But is-?" Yugi began.

"Red Wing Airships!" Cecil interrupted.

All four watched a group of airships fly over the Damcyan Castle and bombed it.

"Anna!" Tellah yelled.

Yugi's blood ran cold.

_Does this have something to do with the crystals?_ Cecil wondered.

Rydia paled.

The airships flew off, leaving the Damcyan Castle in ruin.

Tellah ran off. _Anna._ He thought.

Cecil, Yugi, and Rydia hurried after the Sage. "I can't blame him." Yugi said. "But the bard-thin, I'm still a little confused about."

"We'll find out once we get there." Cecil said.

"Right!" Yugi and Rydia replied.

* * *

Once inside the ruins of Damcyan Castle, they found a male with blond hair kneeling and wearing a bard's outfit. Next to him was a young woman lying on the ground.

Yugi paled. _Serenity?_ He thought. _Wait. No. She's Anna, but she looks like Serenity._

"Anna!" Tellah shouted in alarm. He stormed over to the bard who looked up. "You! You kidnapper!"

"Wait!" The bard cried. "Let me explain!"

"No!" Tellah yelled. He attacked, not using is staff or magic.

The bard dodged each time. "Please." He begged. "Let met explain."

"You spoony bard!" Tellah snapped.

Yugi sweat dropped. _Spoony bard?_ He thought. He saw the young woman stir.

"S-Stop!" She groaned, opening her eyes.

Tellah and the bard hurried to her. "Anna." Tellah breathed.

"Please," she whispered, "don't be mad at Edward."

"But-." Tellah began.

Anna smiled weakly.

Yugi knelt down next to her. "Here." He said, holding out his hand, palm downward. "Let me-."

Anna shook her head and muttered, 'No."

Edward looked away. "Anna." He whispered.

"Edward." She breathed very softly as her eyes slowly closed. "I always loved you." Her breathing stopped, a sign that she was no longer living.

Edward fell to his knees, picked up her body, and sobbed.

"Tears don't bring back the dead!" Tellah shouted, holding back his tears.

"Who did this?" Cecil demanded.

"A man named Golbez came here, destroyed the castle, and took the Fire Crystal." Edward explained. "Anna protected me from a falling wall."

"Maybe I could-." Yugi began.

"No!" Tellah snapped. "Not with your magic level!"

Yugi flinched and looked down at the ground.

The Sage turned and began to leave.

Yugi looked up. "M-Master Tellah!" He called.

Tellah stopped abruptly. "I'm sorry." He said. "But I cannot continue your training, Yugi. I will go off in search of this Golbez and avenge my daughter's death."

Yugi's eyes moistened. "B-Bu-But…"

Tellah balled a fist. "Look. You'll meet me again at Mount Ordeals. The creators of Final Fantasy IV wrote it that way." Then he stormed off.

Too upset to be confused, Yugi looked down at the ground. _Master Tellah._ He thought.

"Edward." Cecil said. "A friend of ours is stricken with Desert Fever. We need a Sand Pearl to cure her. Do you know where the Antlion Cave is?"

"Yes." He replied. "But I'm not coming." He trembled and cried.

"Coward." Rydia snapped.

Edward and Yugi looked at her.

"You're a coward." Rydia continued. "You sit here and cry like a baby. At least, I've stopped." She looked away, thinking about her deceased mother.

Yugi felt his heart sink. ""Rydia." He murmured.

"You're right." Edward sobbed and held Anna's body. "I am a coward. That's why I'm staying here with Anna."

Cecil slapped him in the face. "Pull yourself together!" He shouted. "I don't believe she would want that! Now, please, help us."

After Edward wiped away his tears, he laid Anna's body down, placed her hands on her chest, and stood. Then he nodded and said, "All right. I'll do my best. We must hurry."

Cecil nodded. He turned and left.

Yugi stood and followed with Rydia close behind him. _I don't blame Edward for crying._ He thought. _But I wish she would have let me heal her. Maybe she wouldn't have had to die._

Rydia wrapped her fingers around the small teen's hand and tightly pressed her palm against his.

Feeling the comfort she gave him, Yugi wrapped his fingers around her hand in return.

Edward began to leave, when he stopped and turned to Anna's corpse. "Anna." He whispered. Fighting back the tears he hurried after Cecil, Yugi, and Rydia.

Small lights surrounded her body, and Anna's corpse disappeared.

* * *

Mrs. Muto stealthily crept through Baron Castle, heading towards the throne room. She was careful not to be seen by any guards or Baigan. _Yugi._ She thought. _Wherever you are, I hope your magic is returning to you. I believe in you and I pray to the Moon that we will be reunited. However, I must find the real King of Baron._

She had managed to escape the dungeon thanks to the two Black Mages and White Mage from Mysidia. She let them to a safe passage and told them to go trough Demon Road to return to Mysidia. When they asked her to come with, she merely said that she had to locate the real King.

Mrs. Muto hid behind a pillar when she heard footfalls come toward her. She held her breath and screwed her eyes shut.

"Where is that female Sage?" A male voice hissed.

Mrs. Muto opened her eyes, recognizing the voice as Baigan. She kept still and as silent as possible. She could hear her heart pounding and prayed that Baigan could not.

"I know not sir." Another voice replied, sounding like Kain.

"Find her and kill her!" An unfamiliar voice ordered. It was deep and masculine and it sounded serious.

Mrs. Muto heart fell to the floor as she heard the footfalls move and fade. She ran silently to the thrown room, burst through the doors, and headed straight to the throne.

Looking beyond the throne appeared to be something amiss on the wall.

Mrs. Muto crept over to the wall and pushed.

A door opened to another room.

Mrs. Muto took a deep breath and went in, closing the passage door behind her.

* * *

**dragonchild247: Well. Tellah has left the party. And yes, what he said before he left was a spoiler to those who haven't played FF4. ^^'' Sorry. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter of Moonlit Knights! (By the way, the title of this story will be understood in time. Jane!)**


	10. Sand Pearl

**SAND PEARL**

Yugi sat next to Rydia in the back in the hover craft as they headed to the Antlion Cave. He found it awkward, but remembered it was a time all its own. He felt the Summoner lean against him and he looked at her.

Rydia was asleep and smiling.

Yugi put his arm around her, rested his head on hers, and sighed. _She's been falling asleep a lot._ He thought. Then he smiled and closed his eyes. _Whatever. As long as I am able to protect Rydia, it really doesn't matter…_ His mind wandered and he drifted to sleep.

Edward glanced over his shoulder as he drove the hover craft. "He seems to be fond of her." He said to Cecil.

"She's very fond of him too." Cecil replied.

"So the feeling is mutual." Edward concluded. "It seems to be appropriate since they're the same age.

Amused, Cecil chuckled. "Yugi and Rydia aren't the same age."

Edward looked at the Dark Knight, confused. "Oh?"

Cecil nodded. "I've known Yugi since he was four." He explained. "I'm three years older than he is. Currently, he's seventeen and I'm twenty. Rydia's ten years younger than Yugi."

Edward's eyes grew wide.

"He still managed to retain his child-like innocents." Cecil continued. "So, yes, Yugi is older than he looks. I'm guessing, his big, puppy dog, violet eyes fooled you."

Edward cleared his throat and nodded. "I would like to state one other thing."

"Feel free."

"I find it strange that he has violet eyes and tricolored hair that spikes out."

Cecil shrugged. "It was how he was born. I see nothing wrong with it."

Edward looked forward. "I suppose you have a point. But don't you find it odd that Rydia and Yugi are fond of each other with their age difference?"

"A little, but it shouldn't be that much of a problem."

"How so?"

"Yugi's smart and he's not what you think. My guess is this phase will pass."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then it's more than a phase."

Edward sighed. "Are you certain you know Yugi as well as you believe?"

"Yes. He's one of my closest friends, even though he doesn't remember. It is true, I have to get to know him all over again, but I trust him with my life."

The Bard nodded. "I see." His face turned grave. _Anna._ He thought. _I wish I had the strength these two have. I'm such a coward._

Cecil sighed. "Where do we go now?"

Edward's head perked, and he nodded. "Right. Sorry." He turned the hover craft slightly to get closer to the Antlion Cave.

* * *

Yugi, Cecil, Rydia, and Edward wandered inside the Antlion Cave. They fought many monsters and Yugi had to remind Edward that he wasn't useless (even though Edward is next to useless in Final Fantasy IV, until he learns a few songs such as Life's Anthem in the DS release). Then they finally ran into the Antlion Queen. (Whatever, this Antlion is the next boss to fight in Final Fantasy IV, that's all I know.) "I got a bad feeling about this." Yugi muttered.

Edward shook his head. "They're harmless." He assured. He walked over. "Now we just take a Sand Pearl and-."

The Antlion Queen suddenly lashed out, its eyes turning red.

Edward jumped backwards and let out a yelp.

"Next time, trust Yugi's instincts!" Cecil snapped and he and the small teen drew their swords.

"Blizzard!" Rydia shouted.

Yugi's eyes grew wide. "No!" He yelled. "Rydia! Wait!"

A strong gust of wind with snow came by and hit the Antlion Queen. It didn't seem to have any affect.

The Antlion struck all four back, roaring angrily.

Yugi and Cecil slowly got to their feet. "You know a spell can't be stopped once cast." The Dark Knight told the small teen.

"I know." Yugi replied. But look at its eyes. They're red."

Cecil looked at him. "What does that have to do with anything?" He asked sharply.

"I have a hunch." Yugi answered. "Maybe we should try attacking physically when its eyes are red. And if they change, then we attack it with magic. It's a hunch, but I really think it'll work."

Cecil hesitated for a moment.

"Have you ever doubted me?" Yugi asked, looking at the Dark Knight and smiling with determination.

Cecil nodded. "I trust you with my life." He responded. He and Yugi charged at the Antlion and slashed it.

The stumbled backwards and its eyes changed to white.

"Blizzard!" Yugi cried.

A gust of snowy wind blew by, hit the Antlion, and brought it to its knees.

Edward looked at the small teen. _How was he able to do that?_ He wondered.

"Hold off on the spells when its eyes are red, Rydia." Yugi ordered.

The Summoner nodded. "Are you going to protect me when that happens?" She asked.

Yugi smiled and nodded. "I'll always protect you." He answered.

Rydia blushed as she smiled.

The Antlion got to its feet and attacked; its eyes red.

Cecil and Yugi struck it back and held their ground. Once Yugi saw its eyes turn white, he shouted, "Rydia! Now!"

"Thunder!" The Summoner yelled.

A bolt of lightning came down, hit the Antlion and brought it down. The Antlion didn't get back up.

Rydia jumped, twirled, and threw her arms around Yugi.

Edward walked over and took the Sand Pearl. "It's strange." He muttered. "Normally, they don't attack humans."

"It's possibly because of monster over population." Cecil said quickly.

Yugi looked at the Dark Knight. "Why don't I believe that?" He murmured under his breath.

Rydia looked at the small teen and saw a grave expression on his face. "Yugi?" She muttered.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He replied. "It's nothing."

Rydia became worried about Yugi, but didn't want to press the matter.

Cecil, Edward, Yugi, and Rydia left the Antlion Cave, with a heavy silence about them.

* * *

The trip back to Kaipo was long and nerving due to the heavy silence between the current fearsome foursome. Everyone had something on his or her mind. Once in Kaipo, they headed to the house where Rosa was at, still ill with Desert Fever. The woman took the Sand Pearl and used it to heal the Healer. (Can you say, "Ironic"?)

After some time, Rose came to and saw Cecil and Yugi. She smiled weakly. "Cecil." She breathed. "Yugi."

"Hi Rosa." Yugi said.

"Are you alright?" Cecil asked with concern in his voice.

Rosa nodded. "I. Believe so." She answered. "I was so worried about you, Cecil. I came out here to look for you."

The Dark Knight took her hand. "I'm here now." He assured.

Rosa's smile widened as she blushed. Her smile faded, and she turned her attention to Yugi. "It's been awhile." She rasped.

"Thirteen years." The small teen replied with a shrug.

Rosa nodded slowly. "Your mother was acting strange towards the King." She explained.

"Rosa, you should rest." Cecil protested, squeezing her hand.

She shook her head. "No. Yugi needs to know."

"My mom's alright." Yugi told her. "That's all I really need to know."

"But Yugi-." The Healer began.

"Rosa." Said Cecil. "You must rest. We can talk more when you've recovered."

"He's right." Yugi agreed. "In fact, we all need rest."

With a slight pout, Rosa nodded.

* * *

**dragonchild247: Woot! I managed to post up this chapter now! I feel so proud of myself. ^_^ However...now we have the damsel in the party so that should be fun. Don't get me wrong, Rosa's useful on healing duty, but she's a damsel in distress and you have to spend at least half the game trying to get her back and it gets to be bothersome. Anywho's, Please reivew.**


	11. Yang of Fabul

**YANG OF FABUL**

"We should head to Fabul." Edward announced.

"Fabul?" Yugi echoed, looking at Cecil.

The Dark Knight nodded. "Basically a kingdom of monks." He explained. "They live up in the mountains."

"Kay." Yugi drawled.

Rosa smiled. "Don't worry, Yugi." She said. "We'll be alright."

"I'm not worried." Yugi muttered. "I'm just a little confused."

"How so?" Rydia asked.

"I've never heard of a monastery of monks." Yugi answered. "I've never heard of a kingdom of monks. It just sounds a little strange to me."

Rydia blinked. "What's a monastery?"

Yugi sweat dropped as he blushed, feeling all eyes on him. "Err…i-it's like a temple but the monks live there." He stammered, trying to recall what he was told. "A-And it's usually isolated. Um…err…" He ducked his head, wishing he was invisible.

"We mustn't dawdle." Said Cecil, relieving stress on the small teen. "We have to get to Fabul." He picked up Rydia and put her on his shoulders.

Rosa picked up her longbow and a quiver of arrows and slung them over one shoulder. "The sooner, the better." She agreed.

Yugi and Edward nodded.

* * *

"I don't get it." Growled Cid, watching Mrs. Muto tend to the real King of Baron. "He's refusing to let you heal his wounds."

Mrs. Muto sighed. "Yes." She replied. "But it is his decision."

"But you're a Mage!" Cid protested. "You can heal him while he's asleep!"

Mrs. Muto shook her head. "Just be grateful I followed his orders and freed you." She hissed. "I will follow his commands until the bitter end."

_Seems like it'll be soon._ Cid thought.

"A-Ashita." The King groaned. "Please do one last thing for me before I die."

"Yes, my liege?" Mrs. Muto asked.

The King coughed and weased. "G-Go to my chamber a-and open the ch-chest near my b-bed." He whispered. "Th-There is something that I w-wanted Yugi to have."

Mrs. Muto nodded. "I understand." She replied. "Please, my liege, try to rest."

The King nodded and lost consciousness.

Mrs. Muto rose to her feet. "Cid, please take care of His Majesty." She ordered. "I will return as soon as I can."

"Be careful, Ashita." Cid muttered.

* * *

"…Yugi?" Rydia said, bringing the small teen back to reality. "Did you hear me?"

Yugi blinked at her. "What?" He replied.

"You didn't hear me." Rydia pouted.

"I'm sorry." Yugi apologized, blushing. "I zoned out."

Rydia tilted her head to one side. "Did you remember something?" She asked.

"Yeah." Yugi answered.

The Summoner's eyes lit up. "About what?"

Yugi shook his head.

The eagerness in Rydia's eyes died.

Cecil and Rosa looked at the small teen.

Edward grabbed Yugi by the arm. "May I speak with you alone, Yugi?" He whispered.

The small teen looked at the Bard with confusion. He saw an uncomfortable nervousness in Edward's eyes and nodded. Then he followed Edward away from the group.

"H-How open are you to the supernatural" Edward muttered.

"Real open." Yugi replied. "Why do you ask?"

Edward hesitated for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck. He at last said, "L-Last night back in Kaipo, I saw Anna's spirit."

"What happened?" Yugi asked.

"As I wandered in Kaipo," Edward explained, "I was attacked. At first, I thought I was going to lose the fight when Anna's spirit appeared and helped me. After the fight, she told me she loved me and said goodbye."

Yugi blinked. He could see the honesty in the blond Bard's grave expression.

A tear escaped Edward's eye. "You don't really believe me, do you?"

Yugi smiled assuring. "I do believe you. I had an artifact called the Millennium Puzzle. The Puzzle held the spirit of an Egyptian Pharaoh, so I understand what you mean."

A small smile cracked Edward's lips. "D-Do you think I'll see Anna again"

"Maybe not in this life, but yeah, some day."

Edward nodded. "Thank you, Yugi."

The small teen's smile brightened. "You're welcome. C'mon. I think the others are getting worried.

* * *

After sometime, Yugi, Cecil, Rosa, Rydia, and Edward came across a wall of ice on Mount Hobs, blocking the way to Fabul." What now?" Edward asked.

"We need fire to melt it." Cecil said.

Rydia paled. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes. Then she backed up and turned away.

Yugi looked at her with concern.

Rosa turned to the Summoner. "Please, Rydia?" She said.

"No." Rydia hissed.

"Her home was destroyed by fire." Cecil explained, trying to hide the guilt in his voice.

"I hate fire!" Rydia shouted, tears streaming from her eyes.

Yugi looked down at the ground. "I can't blame her." He muttered. "I was there when it happened."

Rosa walked over to Rydia, knelt down, and said, "I know you don't like fire. But we need it to get through."

The Summoner looked down. "Only if Yugi helps." She growled.

Cecil, Rosa, and Edward looked at the small teen.

Yugi nodded. "All right."

Rydia turned with a small smile. She nodded, ran up to the wall of ice, closed her eyes, and concentrated.

Yugi walked up next to her, closed his eyes, and concentrated. Then they both shouted, "Fire!"

A large flame burst forth and melted the ice.

Rydia stared, wide eyed. Then she smiled. "We did it." She breathed.

Cecil walked over to Yugi, leaned forward, and whispered, "You really didn't do much, did you?"

Yugi shook his head. "I did a little," he replied softly, "Rydia doesn't know, and I think its better that way." He smiled. _Someday, Rydia,_ he thought, _I hope you'll be able to stand on your own. Just like I did._ He saw Cecil, Edward, and Rosa leave, and followed with Rydia behind him.

Rydia jumped and wrapped her arms around the small teen's neck and legs around his waist. Giggling, she said, "Carry me, Yugi!"

Wrapping his arms around her legs, Yugi muttered, "You're making a habit of this."

The Summoner blushed softly and murmured into his ear, "I love you."

Yugi's head perked and he looked at her from the corner of his eye. _Say what?_ He thought.

* * *

The walk was long, but they eventually came across a man fighting monsters. His head was completely shaven, save for a high ponytail that was braided. He wore pants and sandals.

"It's a monk of Fabul." Edward said.

Rydia slid off Yugi's back.

The Monk made quick work of his enemies. Then a giant bomb-like monster appeared with two other small bomb-like monsters.

"A Mom Bomb!" Edward shouted.

"A what?" Yugi said.

The monsters attacked and weakened the Monk.

"We have to help" Cecil announced.

"Cure!" Rosa called, healing the Monk. Then the others jumped in and helped

Rydia shouted, "Summon! Chocobo!"

A very large, yellow bird suddenly came charging in and pecked at one of the smaller bomb-like monsters. Then it exploded and disappeared.

Rosa and Edward were on healing duty (Edward's a bard, so he's busy singing. Yay Life's Anthem!), Rydia was using her Black Magic, Cecil and the Monk were attacking, and Yugi was switching between attacking and Black Magic. They made the other small bomb-like monster explode and disappear so they went after the Mom Bomb.

Suddenly, the Mom Bomb began to tick, counting down until it blew.

"That's. Not. A good sound." Yugi muttered. He and the others went on the defensive and waited.

The Mom Bomb hit zero and blew.

"Protect!" Yugi shouted without thinking.

Magic shields appeared in front of everyone and bounced most of the explosion and debris back. Once the explosion subsided and the smoke cleared, the shields faded, Yugi stuck his sword into the ground and leaned against it.

The Monk walked over to the five and bowed respectfully. "Thank you." He said. "I don't know what would have happened if you didn't show up."

"Who are you?" Cecil asked.

"I am Yang." The Monk answered. (Pronounced, "Young.") "And who, may I ask, are you?"

The Dark Knight nodded. "I am Cecil."

The Bard bowed. "I am Edward, prince of Damcyan."

The Healer smiled. "My name is Rosa."

"I'm Rydia!" The Summoner cheered. Then she threw her arms around the small teen's waist. "And this is Yugi!"

Yugi blushed and bowed.

Yang looked at Yugi. "You used the Protect spell just as the Mom Bomb exploded." He observed. "Isn't that spell beyond your level?"

"Yeah," Yugi responded, "but I have a habit of doing that. But it hasn't killed me yet, so it's all good."

Yang blinked.

"We're trying to get to Fabul." Cecil announced. "Can you help us?"

Yang nodded. "Yes. Follow me."

* * *

Yugi sighed as he looked through his backpack. He and the group had taken a break to conserve their strength before reaching Fabul.

His backpack contained his school uniform, shampoo, a towel, a comb, and the box with the necklace.

The last time he took a bath was in Kaipo the night before they left. All the traveling and monster fighting left him covered from head to toe in dirt and sweat.

Sighing again, Yugi zipped closed his backpack and closed his eyes. He felt a weight rest against him, which made him open his eyes.

Leaning against him was Rydia, who was sleeping peacefully. Her hand was placed on his chest and the other was wrapped lazily behind him on his waist.

Instead of complaining, Yugi put his arm around her shoulder and closed his eyes. He didn't mind having the Summoner around partly because he found her very cute for a seven-year-old but mostly because she wasn't as clingy as Tea or Rebecca. Something in the back of his mind wanted him to believe that he and Rydia were destined to be, but the ten year age difference made him ignore that feeling.

Rosa looked at the young sleeping couple and smiled slightly, but it vanished as quickly as it appeared. She wanted to tell the small teen about his mother, but thought better that he rest. She hoped they when she told him, it wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Once the team of six reached Fabul, something felt off to Yugi as if something bad were about to happen. Rydia saw the grave look on the small teen's face. "Something wrong?" She asked.

"I don't know." Yugi answered. "I just gotta bad feeling."

"Fabul is a strong and peaceful place." Said Yang.

Yugi looked up at the azure blue sky. _That doesn't shake this feeling I have._ He thought.

Rydia slipped her hand into Yugi's and clasped it tightly.

The small wrapped his fingers around her small hand, feeling the assurance she gave him.

"We should go speak with the King." Suggested Cecil, picking up Rydia and setting her on his shoulders. "It's important."

Yang nodded understanding and led them to the throne room.

Rosa placed her hand upon Yugi's head and smiled assuring.

The small teen looked up at the Healer, smiled slightly, and nodded a "thank you."

Rosa nodded a reply.

Yugi looked away, took a deep breath, and heaved a heavy sigh. He thought about the explanation Cecil gave about four crystals, one of Water from Mysidia, one of Fire from Damcyan, one of Earth from Troia, and one of Wind in Fabul. He remembered the guilt in the Dark Knight's voice when Cecil spoke about taking the Water Crystal from Mysidia and the reason the village Mist was destroyed. He couldn't hold it against Cecil, who was only blindingly obeying the orders of his King.

* * *

Once in the throne room, the King of Fabul rose and bowed to the new comers. "Welcome." He said.

Yang dropped to one knee. "Hello, Your Majesty." He replied. "My companions here wish to speak with you."

Cecil stepped forward, bowed, and said, "Your Majesty, your crystal is in danger."

"Danger?" The Fabul King echoed.

Cecil nodded.

"No one has ever tried to steal the Wind Crystal." The Fabul King said. "We have been guarding it well."

"That won't be enough!" Yugi protested, now standing next to Cecil. The Fire Crystal from Damcyan Castle was guarded well enough, but the Red Wings destroyed the castle and took the crystal. The same thing will happen to Fabul."

"Your crystal isn't safe." Cecil added.

Yang turned to Yugi. "What makes you so sure that the Red Wings will come here?" He asked. "They can't enter the mountains on their airships."

Yugi hesitated. He turned back to Rydia, who was holding Rosa's hand and then to Yang. "I don't know that the Red Wings will come here." He answered. "I just get this feeling that someone or something will."

Rosa and Cecil stared at Yugi with surprise. _When could he do that?_ Wondered the Dark Knight.

Yang and the Fabul King exchanged glances.

Yugi's head perked, and there was a sudden rumble.

"That's coming from the Crystal Chamber!" The Fabul King shouted. He jumped up. "Follow me!" He, Yang, Cecil, Rosa, Edward, Rydia, and Yugi ran to the Crystal Chamber.

* * *

Once in the Chamber, they saw a tall, muscular man dawned in the same armor Cecil was. He grabbed the Wind Crystal and it vanished beneath his cape.

"Who are you?" The Fabul King shouted.

The man turned, his cape billowing behind him. "I am Golbez." He said.

"Return the Wind Crystal at once!" Yang ordered.

"No." Golbez hissed. "I believe you know him." He waved his hand and Kain appeared.

"Kain!" Cecil shouted. "You're alive!"

"Yes." Kain hissed. Then he pulled out his spear. "Now, fight me!"

"What?" Cecil breathed.

"Kain," said Rosa, "what are you talking about?"

"Take your blade, Cecil." Kain ordered. "We end this here." He charged at Cecil.

The Dark Knight quickly pulled out his sword and parried the Dragoon's attack. "Kain, don't do this!" He pleaded.

Kain attacked again and struck Cecil in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

"Cecil!" Rosa cried.

Kain went in quickly for another attack.

Yugi suddenly jumped between them and blocked Kain's spear with his sword.

Surprised, Kain muttered, "Yu-Yugi. Y-You're still alive after all this time?"

The small teen nodded. "Why are you trying to kill Cecil?" He demanded. "You two might have had your disagreements in the past, but you're best friends. Tell me, Kain, why are you trying to kill Cecil?"

The Dragoon hesitated at first. Then he said, "I do not need to explain myself to you, you little runt!" He hit Yugi in the stomach and again in the head, sending him to the ground.

Rydia ran to Yugi and carefully helped him sit up.

Yang ran at Golbez only to be struck back.

"Now!" Golbez said and threw his cape up to cover Rosa. Once his cape fell, she was gone.

"Rosa!" Cecil shouted.

Then Golbez turned to the others. "If you wish to see her again," he said, "you will retrieve the Earth Crystal." Without another word, Golbez and King disappeared.

"Why?" Cecil breathed. "Why?"

* * *

**dragonchild247: Tah-dah! Rosa has been kidnapped. And now it's up to Cecil and company to rescue her. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Mrs. Muto is normally is known as Mrs. Muto, so I gave her a first name simply because I haven't the faintest idea what her first name actually is. But at any rate. Please reivew.**


End file.
